


Something Nice

by sapphic_werewolf



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:20:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21884395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphic_werewolf/pseuds/sapphic_werewolf
Summary: Death in Heaven, but Missy kisses Osgood instead of killing her.
Relationships: Missy/Petronella Osgood
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Something Nice

**Author's Note:**

> Just a reminder that consent should be an enthusiastic, informed yes
> 
> (i want to make it clear that though there is a weird power dynamic, there is not active coercion. missy mostly feels osgood up and osgood is a gay mess. also too aware that making out with the woman u hate and fear and who just killed two dudes is so fucking stupid and maybe morally unsound, but osgood just goes... hot laedy.)
> 
> also, i know the Death in Heaven Osgood is technically the zygon one, but idk how zygon bio works exactly, and i'm not gonna go google it now, so just pretend they become indistinguishable from humans or something. 
> 
> anyways, bazinga.

In one smooth motion, Missy wrapped one arm around Osgood’s throat and pulled her flush against her. The pretty human was struggling to breathe from fear, hands scrabbling helplessly at her lab coat, afraid to reach for Missy’s hands for fear she’d simply be disintegrated. Missy breathed in deep, basking in the delicious tension of this moment, marvelling at the girl’s rabbit heart, so singular and fragile under her skin. The girl smelled so delightfully of fear: tangy and sour. It was a scent the Mistress loved. But something else prickled her nostrils. She leaned in and smiled as she felt Osgood shiver. She tightened the hand around her throat, and there is was again--want, and right behind it shame, hot and sweet and blossoming. Now this was interesting.

The human was speaking now, begging for her life. Missy paid her no mind, instead reaching out to trace one sharp finger against the delicate line of Osgood’s throat. Instantly the human went silent, her lips still slightly parted. Missy reached up and ran her finger across Osgood’s lips, drinking in the cry of confusion and need the pretty human made. In her arms, the human jerked, and Missy only pulled tighter, hooking a leg around the human’s in case she tried to run.

“Say something nice,” The Mistress purred, lips inches from Osgood’s ear, and oh, Osgood couldn’t help but shudder again at that. Missy drew back, appraising Osgood as she gasped for something to say, a lazy glint in her hooded eyes. Those big brown eyes followed her all the while. Missy raked her eyes down Osgood, letting her gaze land pointedly on Osgood’s lips, snickering when the human blushed. It was such a lovely shade of red, already dripping down her cheeks. Missy wondered how far that blush could go.

“Please, Mistress, I-“ Osgood was saying, but Missy cut her off, whirling her around and backing her into the lab table, sending an experiment flying. Oops. She felt Osgood cringe as the beaker hit the floor, felt her pulse race, her chest heaving most beautifully. The blush had deepened from red to redder, and when she went to sneer at the human, she found Osgood was now refusing to meet her eyes. Fascinating. Perhaps it was time for a change in plans. The Mistress took a step closer, pressing her back over the table, laughing at the way Osgood trembled.

“Now that the boys are out of the way, I don’t have to share you, Ozzie.” The Mistress said, her body flush against Osgood’s own, the disintegrator still pressing into the back of Osgood’s head.

“What?” said the human, and now wasn’t that delightful? As if the Mistress couldn’t tell how hard the human was trying not to lean into her touch, as if she couldn’t smell her wanting all the way from Gallifrey. Ugh, humans. Did she have to do everything herself?

She fixed Osgood with an impenetrable gaze, just a bit taller in her heels, and Osgood couldn’t look away, staring up at Missy with those big puppy eyes. Really, how had this one not been a companion yet? The doctor couldn’t resist a pair of puppy dog eyes. And, as Missy leaned in to kiss her, she supposed she couldn’t either.

As she moved in, Missy lowered the disintegrator, eased back, giving the girl time to run. Osgood didn’t move, perhaps immobilised with fear, eyes locked on Missy’s. Their lips met, and Osgood shivered, the time lady’s lips so cold against her own. Missy pressed a little harder, nipping slightly at her lower lip, watching as Osgood flew through the scenarios in her head. There was a pause, and then hesitantly, Osgood leaned forward, kissing back timidly at first and then eagerly, desperately, guilt and shame and fear suppressed for the feeling of Missy’s hands in her hair, Missy’s body iron against her own.

“Thought so,” Missy muttered against Osgood’s neck, smirking when the girl turned her head away, blushing hard. Missy took the opportunity to thread her fingers into the trembling creature's hair and tighten slowly until her neck was bared, the perfect spot for a miasma of bites. She lowered her lips against Osgood’s neck and listened to the fluttering of her heart, so fast and so fragile and absolutely delicious. Then she was biting down on Osgood’s neck, and Osgood let out a moan, clasping a hand over her mouth when she realized it was her who made that sound.

“Really, I’m flattered,” Missy drawled, taking hold of Osgood’s hand and pinning it behind her. She did the same with the other, and Osgood let her, her eyes huge in her face, her breath coming in adorable little pants.

“You’re honestly too cute not to kill.”

Osgood blanched, her chest seizing as she scrambled in Missy’s grip, finding nowhere to run, Missy giggling at the human’s desperation, the fear kicked back up to an 11 as Osgood struggled against her. She closed her eyes, savouring the moment. The human went still, snuffling quietly.

“Oh, relax, I was only kidding.” The Mistress said lightly, but Osgood was still tense in her arms. Ahh. Humans. Never could put up with a little teasing.

“Are you going to kill me or not? If it’s all the same to you, I’d really rather know.”

“Oh, not nowww,” the Mistress pouted, nuzzling up against Osgood’s chest like a cat. Osgood tried her best to glare down at her, which was hard because Osgood was not a glarer, and because it was quite hard to look menacingly at the person who had threatened your life multiple times. And because Osgood was beginning to get very, very dizzy.

“We’ve hardly had any fun,” Missy sing-songed.

Missy let go of Osgood’s wrists, and the human fell forward into her arms, eyes unable to focus on anything.

“Perhaps we’ve had enough fun for today,” Missy murmured, and Osgood managed to raise her head from where it rested on the Mistress’ shoulder.

“You hypnotised me.”

“Nope.” Missy said, giving a laugh that said ‘as if'. She took out her lipstick and a compact, wiping away lipstick smudges before applying another coat. Osgood’s eyes darted to the lipstick. It was so hard to think. She just wanted to lie down. She—

“A sedative?” she whispered.

“Bingo,” Missy said, tilting Osgood’s face up to press a firm kiss against her lips.

“But why?” Osgood was fighting so hard to stay awake.

“Bananas, Ozzie,” Missy breezed as if this was obvious, but Osgood was already collapsing against her, eyes going glassy and falling closed. Missy eased her down to the ground, uncharacteristically gentle. Yes, this was much more interesting.

“Sweet dreams. See you soon,” Missy said, and on the brink of sleep, floating a million miles away from her body, Osgood shivered at the thought.

**Author's Note:**

> then missy blows up the ship or whatever, i did not rewatch the rest of the ep
> 
> or maybe kate finds osgood passed out, and since osgood has fucking lipstick all over her lips (and her lab coat cause u KNOW missy is a messy bitch), osgood has to tell kate what happened. kate is jealous?? osgood is sheepish??? idk babes.
> 
> thanks 4 reading! ily!
> 
> come hit me up at https://sapphic--werewolf.tumblr.com/ with requests, prompts, questions, or just to say hi!


End file.
